The Biomechanics and Image Processing Core will be used by more than 20 investigators within the research center. The Biomechanics and Image Processing Core objectives are to provide four major services to its investigators. 1. Three dimensional microcomputed tomography scanning and analysis 2. Connective tissue histology, immunocytochemistry and immunohistochemistry 3. Engineering design, fabrication and materials testing 4. Development and implementation of advanced image processing algorithms for quantitative analysis The objective of the core is to facilitate studies involving the architectural, morphologic, histologic and cellular analysis of hard and soft connective tissues. The Biomechanics and Image Processing Core facility provides biomedical, engineering expertise, resources and techniques to investigators involved in musculoskeletal research. The availability of the microcomputed tomography technology which was pioneered at the University of Michigan, provides a tool for three dimensional analysis of structures with resolutions ranging between 5 and 50 microns, depending on magnification. Access to advanced computer and image processing system as well as the bioengineering expertise will assist investigators in developing techniques for quantifying a variety of musculoskeletal research variable and in the design of specialized experimental techniques. Based on current usage and experience over the past eight years, it is estimated that 35% of the micro CT, 25% of the histologic facilities, 15% of the materials testing facilities and 25% of the image processing analysis hardware will be utilized by MAC investigators. The core director will spend 5% of his effort toward the direction of the core. The unique facilities of this core are also available for used by investigators from other multipurpose arthritis and musculoskeletal disease centers.